


Christmas in the Alps

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couldn't wait to get back to their cottage, F/F, First Person, Frottage on the top of the mountain, Had to celebrate with clothes on, Hermione's POV, Multi, Proposal on the mountain top, Snowshoeing through the Swiss Alps, Snowy Holiday Retreat, Sorry Not Sorry, Triad - Freeform, dramionarry, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Hermione is surprised with a trip to the Swiss Alps for Christmas with her closest friends and family.  She had expected good meals, some fun in the snow, and time with her two favourite men.  She had not expected they would get down on one knee and shroud her vision with tears.  Especially not since she was worried sick they would be ending the relationship rather than solidifying it further.Or the one where Hermione, Harry, and Draco need an excuse to have some serious frottage on top of a snow-covered mountain. ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Christmas in the Alps

**Author's Note:**

> This little baby was pulled together for the wonderful Harmony & Co's Harmony Advent Collection 2020. So excited I was able to produce anything for this event this year! Thank you to the mods for being awesome! 
> 
> I wanted something sweet, but can hardly control myself with the triad wanted to get heated in the snow. But its snow so, you know, limitations. :D
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

* * *

“Hermione!” Harry shouts. 

“Merlin!” I panic, hissing as I shut the ring box on my thumbnail. Footsteps are rushing up the main stairwell, and I look around like a mad-woman. “No, no, no, no. He’s early.” 

Moment’s before Harry enters our bedroom, thick cloak coming off his shoulders and thrown over the small chair he insists is for his clothes, I manage to shove the ring box behind my first edition of  Hogwarts a History . 

His smile is radiant, eyes shining, and I narrow my gaze on him. His steps stutter for only a moment before he closes the gap and bends to grip me around the waist and twirl us. 

“Harry James!” I start, but then his lips are on mine, the rims of Harry’s metal glasses biting into my skin with the remnants of the cool temperature outside. Slowly, I wrap my arms around his neck, allowing his arms to take my full weight as I cross my ankles behind me. 

We have been together for three years now. Our lives before that were rife with failed relationships and the insistence that we could never be more than quasi-siblings. All it took, however, was one game of truth or dare, one determined Ginevra Weasley tired of our games, and a reluctant Ronald to force the truth from our lips. 

I pull back, enjoying the way his eyes are still closed, a soft grin on his face and I rest my forehead against him, luxuriating in this moment of solace. “You’re early,” I finally whisper, pecking his warm lips once more before pulling back. 

His glasses are slightly fogged from our breaths, and I chuckle as he finally blinks his eyes open. “Mmmmm, I wish you didn’t have to work, but we snuck away early. It’s fun to expose some of them to the outdoors like that, but I knew you’d be done and alone for a few hours before we got back. How were the floo-conferences?”

Dragging my fingernails through the hair on his nape, I know my smile is dopey, but I cannot be arsed to tamp it down. “Mr Potter, you are so thoughtful. It was good. I am so thankful you two set it up so I could be at my desk and still fully participate. I would have hated to leave this winter wonderland just because the Unspeakables do not understand the concept of Holiday. Kingsley will probably be late now too. I was able to close the call down as soon as the last conference was over, but the Chief Warlock wanted to speak with my boss and him. How did our friends do on their first skiing adventure?” 

Gripping tightly to his shoulder and neck, I almost groaned at the way his back muscles shifted under my palm as he moved us further into the bedroom without breaking a sweat. “I do so love what the training program has done for your body, Mr Potter. You should make sure to teach at least one class a session moving forward.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled with amusement, “Good thing you suggested I have each leader in the department host a class for the recruits. Now I can appreciate you and these luscious curves without breaking a sweat.”

“Where’s—” but Harry cut me off with a deep kiss before finally putting me down. 

“I suggest something warm enough for this weather, love. No boots, though.” 

“Harry, I have to get dinner ready! That’s why I cut my meetings short, we have everyone up here, and they will expect food. I bet you Molly is already cooking up a feast. I cannot show up empty-handed to our event!” I am aghast at his suggestion. I had this all planned out. I would bake them their favourite dessert, apple tarts, and conveniently hide the rings inside the wrapped silverware at their spots. But none of this can happen if Harry forces me to leave this winter cottage and not bake. 

When I turn my wide eyes up to him, however, Harry looks so nervous, so unlike the man of 29-year-old adult and more like the boy of thirteen. With a huff, I cave. There will be other times for proposals if this is what he wants for whatever reason, then I will oblige. Shoulders sagging I nod once, “Okay, but you get me back here with an hour to spare. I want to attempt to pull something together.”

Harry’s shoulders shift back in triumph, his height towering over me once more before he salutes once. 

Laughing at his antics, I shoo him away. Just as I am turning to select the most suitable outdoor gear, he rushes back and spins me around by my shoulders. 

“I love you, Hermione Jean,” he whispers before leaning down and places a soft kiss on my forehead. 

“Love you too, Harry James.” I bite my lip as he struts backwards towards the entrance to our room, not hiding my laugh as he bumps into his clothing chair, hand coming up to ruffle his hair further. 

Wiggling my fingers at him as he finally leaves, I set back around. If I am going out into the snowy day just beyond this beautiful lodging, then I prefer clothes set with impervius charms instead of relying on my magic all day. Shifting some items back I find the snow set Narcissa gifted me last year and I had never had a chance to wear. I had packed it with the hope of finally breaking it in because if that woman knew anything, it was finding clothing with all the right charms sewn in. 

Running my fingers along the soft, thin material, I quickly redress in the light-weight trousers and faux fur lined sweater top. “How is it that a snow-set can make me feel this fabulous?” I demand of the room as I move into the bathroom. 

The light grey set, of course, lined with silver details, fits me like a glove. She had correctly accounted for my thighs and waist, and I am thankful she is not one of those women who claim to understand those thicker than them but  _ forget _ in moments when it matters most. 

Running some tap water through my hair, I whisper my wand around my head and magic my long curls into two thick boxer braids, the ends curling into themselves. Gripping the ends tightly, a shiver drips from my scalp to my core, remembering how appreciated this hairstyle had been the last time I had donned it. Willing the blush to leave my cheekbones, I settle my favourite white knit winter hat over my head. Draco gave me the hat the Christmas previous, and I had learned later on that Molly had surreptitiously forced all the men in our lives to take knitting lessons until they could produce one decent item. Harry’s, bless him, had been an oddly shaped blanket that I keep dutifully on my reading chair back home. But Draco’s had come out so nicely I wear it as often as I can during the winter months. 

Giving myself a final once over in the bathroom mirror and not bothering with any additional beauty charms, I finally make my way downstairs. I have no clue what he has planned that we could do in two hours when the larger group has been busy on a long-distance ski all day. The only thing I do know is that he had help with this plan. 

A large smile takes over my worried lips as I see just who had helped Harry. Draco has but a moment to see me before I fling myself at him, his hands quickly gripping the thighs just under my arse to steady me against him. “Hey Princess,” he murmurs, blue-grey eyes darkening as he traces over the winter hat and my braids. 

Biting my lip, I wait for him to say something; he had left early when Pansy and Theo had insisted on one of us going over to support them in choosing the right outfit for the day’s activities. His eyes dart down to my mouth, and without warning, he takes ownership of my lower lip, teeth nipping at me before his tongue meets my own in a slow, catch and release. 

“Hey Superstar,” I croak out when he finally pulls away just enough for me to breath. My eyes remain firmly shut as I take a few deep breaths. Only when I am ready to be let down, a second body comes up behind me, boxing me in. Harry’s lips land just under my ear as Draco’s kiss the corner of my lips once again and I can feel their smirks as I shiver in their hold. 

“If you want intimacy gentlemen, I am afraid I am a bit overdressed.” With a pointed brow at Draco who is as equally bundled, they finally settle me down between them. 

Once down however I huff in protest, “These snow boots give you both at least three additional inches over me. Let’s go before I demand to wear heels, damn the snow.”

Laughing Draco walks back over to the entrance of the cottage and brandishes a beautiful set of white snow boots with a wide bottom. Accepting them from him with a kiss, I move to the couch and begin to lace them up carefully. “So what’s the plan?”

I glance up to see them both having a very intense, silent conversation, almost like another argument and my gut clenches. This had been happening for the past few weeks. After a very intense session of wine—lots of wine—with Pansy and Theo, I decide I will not assume that the reason my partners argue every free moment they are alone together is that they want to split up. I had also promised not to assume my cancelled surprise for them to Majorca meant anything more than he had already said. Nevermind that it was the island we took Draco to when we asked him to join our relationship and become an official triad. 

After all, everything had been fine when they had surprised me with a trip to Disneyland in California for my birthday. Theo’s voice echoes in my mind as I try to hold tight to the fact that there had not been any significant  _ thing _ that's happened between then and now. I have to trust that we are meant for each other, that the two engagement rings I have spent months crafting with a magical and goblin jeweller team have not been wasted. 

However, if I have to watch these two idiots fight one more time, I am going to lose my calm. Yanking my pant leg down, I stand up, summon my gloves and outer robe to me and stomp between the two. 

“You”—I point at them both, posture long, knowing I will never be as tall as they are, but I’ll be damned if I don’t show them every inch of threatening I can be, you know in case they have forgotten. “The both of you will not be arguing any longer. Whatever you have to fight about, whatever this six-week-long fucking disagreement is that has made me shed more tears than I should have, ends now. I will be outside. Draco what sort of trip is this? Skiing? Snowshoes, what?”

They are both staring at me wide-eyed, embarrassment evident on every line of their face and their shoulders drooping, ashamed of their collective behaviour. I shake my head side to side as Harry begins to protest and stare pointedly at Draco, waiting for his instruction, so I can march out the door and get myself ready. 

“Snowshoes, princess,” he murmurs. 

“Brilliant. Sort yourselves out. I will not have my Christmas ruined because you won’t let me in enough to help you sort it. I expect no more of these silent arguments after you exit those doors.” I point steadily at the double wooden doors, glancing at them once more, before stomping off. 

I let my feet carry me a dozen steps from the front of the rented space. With my hands on my hips, I take a deep, steadying breath, rolling my neck in circles, first clockwise then counterclockwise. Huffing in the chilled Switzerland air, I allow the rays of sunlight to dance over my face, filling myself with the warmth of its kiss and allowing my ire to cool. Knowing that I need to show up just as much as they do, I shake out my discontent, unwilling to hash anything out right now. That would be for later, perhaps tomorrow after all the merrymaking and I can force them to speak or be relegated to the couch. 

My eyes trace over the disrupted snow, following the way the paths cross and intersect and then dart away again, like life, I suppose. However, intuitively, I know that my time with these two men is not over yet. I have to hold firmly onto that. If I don’t, if I don’t, I won’t quite make it. 

Finally turning back to face the cottage, I smile slightly at how tranquil it looks against the backdrop of the fresh snow. It’s long wooden beams protecting us from the bitter chill in the air, candles blowing lightly in the front window and I do not let myself get any closer. I don’t want to see if anything is getting better. Best case scenario they are locked in a heated snog, worst case Draco’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed, face hard while Harry paces back and forth gesticulating wildly. 

Either way, I need them to come out here without the drama or else I might just break. I spot the snowshoe’s to the left of the house, and I slowly make my way over, trying to avoid the windows as I move. 

Pulling out my wand, I quickly transform the bottom half of my snow trousers into gaiters and add a carefully improved impervius to my snow boots. Satisfied that I will be free of the snow even without the gaiters, I slide my boots into the snowshoes until they click in place. With a deep breath, I make my way over to the poles, adjusting the set until I am at a comfortable ninety-degree bend of my elbow. 

As I am testing them out, not having done this since I was young, I hear Draco’s voice before I see him. “Princess, you look perfect.”

He walks down the three concrete steps slowly, gait transferring from leg to leg with precise movements that rock his shoulder and hips into the perfect melody of suave. 

As he moves to put his snowshoes on, I watch Harry skip down the steps, gait faster, drop from step to step, less formal and more jovial, and I am once again reminded why these two complete me so. With Harry, it was always more than just our long-time friendship. After we had both experimented, learned what we wanted and didn’t want out of love and life, we found each other. I needed a man who would challenge me when I needed it, hold me close when I felt small, and stand steadfastly by my side as I rose to second in command of the Unspeakables, a position no one so young had taken on before, without feeling less. Harry has done all of that and more. 

It wasn’t until a year and a half into our relationship, Harry and I took on a new case, strictly off the books, to dismantle some incredibly horrible curses that had slowly begun to affect Draco’s home and boarding lands. We already knew Draco. My friendship with Theo and then Pansy forced the rest of the Slytherins from our year into our sphere of friends. 

But knowing Draco and basically living with him as we worked hard to dismantle dark curses he could no longer contain on his own was a different experience. The balance that Harry and I felt together had slowly started to feel hollow in a way that Draco filled when he was around. 

The closer we got, the hungrier I got to have them both in me. Until one very late night, we finally dismantled the main curse and watched with deep satisfaction as the rest crumbled. A congratulatory hug turned into a snog, turned into a night where both men ravished me, and to both their surprises, each other. 

“Mione?” Harry’s voice shakes me out of my musings. 

“Right! Ready then? All sorted?” I pray they will mistake my deep blush for the nip of the air against my skin; I will not let them ignore my demands even if my mind has wandered on its own accord. 

Harry rubs a gloved hand against his neck, knitted hat firmly in place and Draco grips his poles tightly before they both nod. 

Smiling brightly, I clap once before moving us along. “Brilliant! Onward then! Since this is your plan, I can’t exactly lead.”

With a start, both men shuffle towards me, and I try to muffle a laugh behind my own gloved hands. I had been expecting a nice long trek somewhere beautiful, and then a return walk. Instead, both men cocoon me against their firm chests, and I watch, intrigued, as Draco nods at Harry.

“Hold tight, love and clear your mind.” Harry’s words give me but a moment to realise we are disapparating. I squeeze against them tightly as we leave the lesser mountain behind and land solidly amongst the freshest snow I have ever seen. 

Pushing them both away, I slowly look around us, “Wow, it’s so beautiful I almost don’t want to ruin it.”

Firm hands wind around my waist as Draco pulls me into his chest, resting his chin against my soft hat. “You won’t be ruining it, Princess, you will be giving it a reason to be. As you walk through it, it will give the undisturbed snow a more beautiful presence.”

“Let’s go, ‘Mi.” Harry brushes against us both, and I nod once squeezing Draco’s forearm before moving forward and following Harry’s bright red winter hat. Looking over my shoulder, I confirm Draco’s is a fetching deep green and roll my eyes at these two men. Where I am happy to blend both Hogwarts houses to suit them, they both maintain that someone has to represent the purity of each. 

We walk in silence for the first fifteen minutes. As the air gets a bit crisper we slow some, only the random bird swooping above us and the snow crunching below our feet accompany our silence. I love it. It is moments like this that I am at peace with this relationship. It may not be as common as it once was, but what a relief it had been to know that what Harry and I were collectively feeling towards Draco was not as horrific as the Muggle World made it seem. 

With chilled breaths in and cloudy breaths out, I trace the outline of a thick collection of ice hanging off a protruding rock off the peak to our right. I follow the light wind dance with the brightly twinkling snow, just able to make out the edges of the mountain up ahead through a thicket of bare trees. 

Draco is the first to break the silence as if having expected my question. “We’re close, Princess. Just through those trees.” 

I send him back a soft smile which grows in size and intensity as he finally allows himself to walk beside me. “Hey,” I murmur, biting the corner of my lip and looking away at the intense gaze he has on me. 

I go back to walking closer to what appears to be our destination, the sky dripping from bright blue to first strands of pinks and oranges as the sun begins its lazy descent towards the horizon. Stealing smiles with Draco as our shoulders bump with each step, I listen to Harry as he starts talking about some of the highlights of their day. 

After I had received the startling confirmation from Marta in Majorca that a Mr Harry Potter cancelled my reservations, I had confronted him about his abuse of our relationship. How I had planned that trip for months and how dare he sift through my things. 

His explanation had been stuttered, at best. He had found my holiday plans tucked in the bag they were trying to pack for me and had to make a hard decision: cancel my plans for the three of them or theirs for the three of us plus our closest friends and family. 

They had promised to make it up to me after he rambled on about a large holiday celebration and how excited everyone was, and he was sorry it could no longer be a surprise. 

Begrudgingly, I had accepted their apologies, Draco joining in once he realised just why Harry had been on the receiving end of my ire, and allowed them to pack most of my bag. Once we had arrived at the private cluster of idyllic winter cottages, I had gotten to work while the rest of the group had gone off to enjoy a day of skiing and winter activities. I had been happy for it, but the longer Harry talked about Pansy forcing Ron to carry her on his back, or Ginny attempting to ignore the very hungry looks Blaise was sending her way, made a deep pit form in my gut. 

Draco nudges my shoulder, and I realise I had been staring vacantly ahead, moving one leg in front of the other mindlessly as my mind wandered. With a soft smile, Draco rolls his eyes as Harry rattles on and I realise it was okay that I had missed a group outing. I was great with balancing work and play, and missing one event did not discount the many other times I had firmly said no to the Ministry. 

Just as I am about to ask how Luna and Goyle are getting on, an odd relationship no one had expected but Theo himself, I gasp. There laying just before me is a rich red heart made up of all manner of red flower petals. It stands vividly against the white snow, a bouquet of beautiful winter red flowers and roses laying to the side of the heart. Slowly I unlatch my snowshoe’s and transform my gaiters back to my snow trousers as I step lightly towards the heart. Picking my legs up, careful not to disturb the sweet display, I move to stand in the centre of the heart. 

I am about to turn and ask them if this was planned—if they had somehow plucked the perfect date out of my mind to recreate it—when the view just beyond the edge of the plateau stuns me into silence. There is snow littered against the rocky structures surrounding us and within the centre of the mountain range is the ski village. Some windows are shining bright with the afternoon sun, and others are reflecting the fresh powder surrounding them. Snow extends on all sides around it, and I am left breathless. How small I am in the vastness of this earth. How insignificant all my worries from the past two months seem in the face of this majesty. And I just know that I will propose to my men here. They may have been making up for my cancelled plans in Majorca, but perhaps that had been fate all along. 

I am in awe, for how can an island compare to the intensity of the chilled wind, the fresh snow, the rolling mountains surrounding us. Shaking myself out of these musings and scanning the space slowly to ensure I can apparate back to plan this out better, I begin to turn. 

“How did you two know about this—”

But I am suddenly petrified, eyes wide, gloved hand frozen against my lips. Before me, on either side of the bottom ‘v’ of the heart, Draco and Harry are down on opposite knees. Both men are looking at me cautiously—vulnerability dripping off Harry and a stoic determination radiating off Draco—with a ring box in their hold. 

“You may have been wondering why we were arguing so much these past few weeks. And well, I had no idea we were upsetting you so much, Hermione. But this twat wouldn’t stop changing and adding things last minute to the rings or these plans or even who should come.” 

Draco clears his throat, effectively ending Harry’s ramblings and I wrap my free arm around myself to hold in my reaction. I can’t tell if I am shaking from laughter or light sobs as I turn my gaze to Draco once more. He furrows his brow, watching me with the same intensity from earlier before finally speaking. “I, we, want to spend every moment for the rest of our lives not only with you but with you as our wife. We hardly agree on most things, Harry and I, but the one thing we have never been in disagreement on is the value you have on our lives. You are the salve that soothes my soul on the days when I find it hardest to look myself in the mirror. You and Harry have brought meaning and worth back into my life.”

Harry continues, “You are the light that reminds me not all days are full of darkness and despair when I am out on the field. You are the reason either of us gets up every day to be better. Better for ourselves because you are the very best you can be every time, always showing up even when you are sick.” 

I am blinking away the tears that have taken hostage of my vision, not wanting to miss a moment of Draco’s lips as he pouts them between thoughts or Harry’s eyes as they dart across my face, reassuring himself I am listening, I am here, I am with them both. Opening my mouth, I let out a puff of hot air, unsure what to say. I bite my bottom lip to allow them to finish, blinking rapidly as they alternate and I suck my bottom lip into my mouth to keep silent, to let them finish. 

“Hermione, you have been in my life, steadfast by my side, since I was eleven years old. You have ensured my successes, calmed me during my failures, and held me tight on my weakest nights. I would have no one other than you by my side for the rest of my life. Draco—”

I finally let out a gasped laugh at the way Draco’s head turns to Harry’s, shock breaking through the defiance he has set his face into. “Draco you found a space between two other souls and entwined yourself so deeply into the both of us that I could not ever imagine going to sleep another night without you being there, hand laying over mine as we hold her between us. I could not ask for any two people more perfect to spend the rest of their lives with me.”

Clearing his throat, blinking rapidly, my fair-skinned lover turns back to me, a soft smile in place. “Will you do us both the honour, Hermione Jean, of marrying us and spending the rest of your life with us as we watch you take on the world one deep magical mystery at a time?”

“Will you warm our bed and keep us in line for the rest of our lives? Will you be ours, officially, forever?” Harry asks. I slowly make my way towards them. Two strong sentinels awaiting my decision, their cheeks flushed from the chill and something extra that spurs forth added warmth across my exposed cheeks. 

“You two are incredible.” I finally manage, pushing the back of my glove into my nose and my eyes, trying to dispel the tears so I can speak. “I have rings for the both of you back in the cabin. Majorca was for me to propose to both of you. This is why you have been arguing?”

I am trembling, and it is absolutely not from the cold. I drop down to my knees before them, and they both rush to me, and my tears will not stop. “You weren’t planning on ending our relationship then? This was the opposite. Of course, I’ll marry you, both of you!” I fling my arms around both of them as they finally crash into me. We are a mess of sloppy breaths, wet eyes, and kisses in all directions as I berate them for the worry I have been anguishing in. 

Slowly they pull away, and I glance down at the respective ring boxes. The bands on both are intricate, donning etchings I know I will be staring at for years to come. Both bands rise in the centre, each a half of a whole in a Lily Crown pattern as if making space for a much larger centrepiece to sit amongst the two. Draco’s gems glow brightly in diamonds and smaller green emeralds; darting my eyes to Harry’s I laugh. Amongst the diamonds of the other half of the Lily Crown design are ruby’s, deep and rich with a single citrine stone, almost too small to see, at its side. 

“They are stunning. You two and your house pride.” My heart swells as the bright smiles on their faces. I tug off my glove and extend my left hand before them. 

Harry shoves Draco’s shoulder hard, knocking him slightly off balance. With a laugh, Harry takes the precious time he has gained to slip the first half of the ring onto my ring finger, forever now holding the physical representation of our love for one another. I smile, moisture returning to my eyes at the adoration I can feel rippling off of him in waves. I hope he can feel my love for him in the same way. 

“Bloody Potter,” Draco grumbles good-naturedly. As Draco moves the second half of the ring gently in place beside Harry’s, creating a full circle, I look up. “A perfect fit,” I murmur and Harry throws his neck towards Draco. 

“All him, love. He sorted out the sizing since we all know I would have bollocksed it. It was Pansy’s idea though to get the outer shape into this pattern, something about my mum. We leave the final detail up to you, about what stone to add to the final piece. We were both thinking of an opal, something brilliant like you, but we wanted you involved in that decision.”

I nod before I lean in and place a gentle, thankful kiss to Harry’s lips. Pulling back, I move to Draco and offer him the same. “I love you both.” Wiping the moisture that continues to collect against my cheeks, I laugh. 

“You have no idea how relieved I am that you were planning all of this. I was so worried—” 

But before I can continue, Draco is pulling me back into his embrace as he slowly indulges in me. Like the first sip of wine, he lets me rest along his lips, slightly puckered before finally allowing his tongue to slip out and glide along my bottom lip, seeking permission. 

Eager to give this man, one half of my whole, as much of me as he will take, I open and allow his tongue to roll along mine, my head to be tilted in his embrace as I kiss this man, my now fiance, and pour all my love into it. 

With a gasp, we part, and Harry wastes no time in dragging my attention to him. His pupils are slowly dilating, and with a final lick of his upper lip, he traces his gloved hand along my jaw before dragging me towards him by one of my braids. 

Where Draco was slow, methodical, savouring every breath and movement of our mouths, Harry is a man starved. He seeks entrance immediately, and he barely gives me a moment to breathe before he’s snogging the very essence out of me, his breath harsh against my own, breathing only when he moves back enough to tilt his head or mine. 

I hear a snap and then another followed by the crinkling of snow beneath us as Harry drags me closer. I am scrambling, one leg over his, to stay upright and still reach his lips. I feel Draco behind me and slowly realise what they are attempting to do. I give into the push and pull of my men as they situate me over Harry, his knee coming up to hold me steady against his upper thigh, his other knee still firmly on the ground and Draco slotting in directly behind me. 

Harry’s lips get hungrier against my own, seeking to drown me in his devotion and I know I will have to break away to breathe soon, but I don’t want to. It’s not until I feel Draco’s heated breath against my skin that I pull back, gasping for air. Harry wastes no time in running his lips over my skin, tracing my jaw up and back again with his lips and Draco’s hot breath is gliding over the back of my neck, rushing down my spine and to my core. On instinct, I grind down, groaning as Harry’s thigh connects with my centre, giving me some satisfaction in the growing intensity of this moment. As I rock forward to grind down again, I can feel Harry hardening against my thigh and make sure I push into him. 

“Take what you want, Princess. Don’t hold back; we’ve got you.” Draco finally latches onto my ear as he shoves his groin into my side. I am panting as I begin a steady rock against Harry’s thigh, Draco’s lips along the back of my neck and Harry’s teeth gliding gently along my pulse point. I am so hot, I can feel the magic of the fabric working to regulate my temperature, and I have never felt more thankful for magic; otherwise, we would be in those horrendous snowsuits that are so thick you can barely move, much less feel anything through. 

Instead, as I rock my hips against Harry, my thigh urging his pleasure on and Draco using my side to seek his, we are a mess of moving bodies, heated air escaping our space and I start to whine at how good it feels. They are barely touching me. I can scarcely feel their lips against mine in the cold surrounding us, but I can feel both of them hard against my body, both their breaths coming out in short staccato as we all work against each other. 

I scream out a moan as Draco tugs hard on my braids, throwing my head back and Harry is running his mouth along my neck and into the top of my coat. Holding tight to my braids Draco manoeuvres my head back and his lips latch onto mine. 

Gone is the composed sommelier and in its place is the passionate man that works me over Harry while his fingers and lips send me over the edge, before getting a turn. His free hand is running up and down my coat, even if he can feel little through the layers and every time he jerks into me, I grind down into Harry. My eyes roll back as he finally pulls me away, hair still in his hand, keeping my head thrown back. They are grunting, deep guttural sounds that fill the space with masculinity, threaded through with my high-pitched whimpers and pleas for “faster, yes, Harry just there, don’t stop sucking there. Draco tighter.”

“I’m so close,” I finally gasp as coherently as possible amongst our combined pleasure. Draco is breathing deeply into my neck, and Harry’s panting open-mouthed against my jaw. “Please,” I keen to the skies above us, “please,” I beg for something  _ more _ .

Answering my prayer, Harry’s hands are hard on my hips pushing me down more firmly against his thigh, against him, and Draco is moving us closer together, his hand releasing my hair to wrap tightly against Harry’s hip. And finally when I think I cannot possibly come from this alone, when I feel that I will be a writhing mess until they finally take me home, I am shouting their names, my hips quaking between my two wizards. Their elongated grunts, stuttering hips, and praises against my skin as I blink away the last waves of my release tell me they were just as close as I was. 

We stay there, held tightly to the other as our breaths even out. Harry’s lips scarcely run along my neck to where Draco’s lips rest. A fresh rush of arousal tingles through me when I can feel him and Draco kissing languidly. Their movements are once again calm like the falling tide as our passion wanes for now, at least on this snow-covered mountain top. 

“Can you take me home now so I can properly celebrate with my two finances?” I whisper against their cheeks, kissing them each softly beside the ear as they finally break apart. I love watching them together. I never know who will be in control, never know who I should expect to take the lead. Sometimes Harry needs the firm hand after a long day, other times, Draco insists he doesn’t want to lead after his horrific Board meetings. Today, however, they are equals in their affections as Draco watches his love for a moment longer before turning to me. 

“Take me home so I can propose to you both please,” I whisper once more, and their smiles are brighter than the snow around us as Harry pops us away from this clearing, away from the proposals, and towards the next step in our relationship, all in time for Christmas. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had so much more planned for this but alas time and real life. I hope you enjoyed it. I love this triad and hope to one day expand into this ship a bit deeper. But for now, Happy Holidays and may you be enjoying the last few weeks of this crazy year with love and happiness nearby. xo
> 
> Thanks to Grammarly for her robotic support and my beta - myself - is to blame for any errors still lingering here.
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift.
> 
> ॐ


End file.
